This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The purpose of this study is to evaluate 65 first-episode schizophrenia patients with 40 normal controls on striatal dopamine release. Dopamine release will be measured with dopamine D2/D3 receptor availability, assessed with [11C]-raclopride and positron emission tomography.